Hungerville
by roselee89
Summary: Rose Lee life turning upside down when she finds out a deadly virus is spreading. With the help of her friend, Kiam Valentine, they are going to look for a solution to get rid of the flesh eating monsters. Along the way they will meet other Resident Evil characters as well.


**Somewhere in Raccoon City….**

A black hooded tall man walks discreetly with hands in his grubby jeans, eyes looking for somebody to stand out as if he was waiting for someone. As he walks past an alley, a sudden clang catches his attention causing him to stop in his tracks and look to his left.

"Hello?" says the hooded man, walking towards the sound.

But as he walked deeper into the alley, he saw no one, just a black cat eating what seems to be a dead mouse. "Damn cat".

Another sudden bang goes off behind him, startling him. Yet again, nothing seems to be there when he turned around to find the source of the sound. "Who's there?" speaks the man. When no reply came, he asked again and this time, he heard a growling sound. Turning his head to the right, he saw something glowing in red. Squinting his eyes, he takes a step to the bright color but stops as he reaches for it, to grab onto something.

Reaching out, he felt something slimy drop on his hand, almost gooey like. "What the..!?" says the man as he looks at his hand in disgust. Again, the growling sound goes, but this time, it's louder than before. Before he could say another word, he's snatched into the light as the sounds stabbing and digging into a human flesh are heard. His piercing shrieks for help are unheard and echoes in the alley as people walk by the alley.

**Atlantic City, New Jersey – 0700 hours**

A subtle ringtone echoes in a darkly lit room as a figure comes out from the bathroom wearing a robe, drying hair with a towel. Long feminine fingers reach out to the phone , immediately flipping open. "Agent Lee", speaks a light yet firm voice. "Yes, sir. Right away".

Rose Lee also known as a well-known Agent in Atlantic City had always wanted to be a cop since she was a little girl. After finally achieving her dream, she was sent on her very first mission to investigate a case about a serial killer on loose. Excited as she was, she was about to face the most dreadful news of her life. Little did she know, that on her mission she would have to come to a decision when she saw her mother lying on the floor, white and cold.

_Kicking through the door, checking her perimeter and all her surroundings with her gun in her hand ready to shoot anything that pops up anywhere. "Hello?" yells the newly officer, looking at her surroundings in her own house. "Mom? Are you here?" No response came back making her more uneasy than she already was. A sudden thud to the right caught her attention and she braced herself of what was going to come next. Taking a deep breath, she approaches the room clutching her gun tightly. Slowly yet carefully, she opens the room making it creek a little. "Hello?" she calls out again._

Fearing the worst, she steps into the room and takes all the surroundings in, clothes everywhere, lamp shattered on the floor, scratch marks on the walls and blood on the floor. Nervously, she walks around the bed and spots blood….everywhere. "M-mom?" stutters Rose as she approaches the body on the floor. Realizing it sooner, she gives a small kick but the head faces her. "MOM! NO! MOM!" cries Rose as she drops to her knees and hold her mother. "No no no no! This isn't….this can't…" Crying out in anger, she rocks back and forth with her mother in her arms.

Snapping back to reality, she grabs her gun and her leather jacket. "Alright. Let's do this", says the agent as she heads out of her apartment.

**Atlantic City Headquarters**

A massive room filled with tables and people working away on their computer and papers lying on the desks as some agents go and come between their stations. In the same room, an office sticks out with a door sign 'Agent Mark Reyn' with a strictly saying 'knock before you come in'. Knocking on the door, Rose waits for the reply and when she hears a faint 'come in', she walks in closing the door behind her.

"Agent Lee", says a broad shoulder man, about 5'7, wearing a suit with lines of badges on it who seems to be writing away on a paper.

"Agent Reyn", acknowledges her senior, Agent Mark Reyn, as Rose walks further in the office. "So what's the big bang?"

"Rose…we have a situation", replies Mark.

"Okay. What kind of situation?" asks Rose, hoping to get another mission. But that was about to take its chances as she knew something was up with the way he was talking.

"I have a mission for you", says Mark. "But this is going to be very tough. Raccoon City has an outbreak again".

"W-what!?" Rose reacts to what he has just said. "But everything has been fine for so many years, why now?"

"Look", sighs the older. "Somehow it didn't end. Something ate a human and it's multiplying. Fast. We need a solution".

"A solution to what exactly? Killing zombies?" retorts Rose, receiving a glare for the senior. "I mean that Agent solved everything, even rescued the President's daughter".

"Look, I don't know exactly what the situation is but I do have someone who can find out", replies Mark.

"Who?" asks Rose, already anxious to know who it was that Mark had chosen but have a person in mind.

"Le— " a knock on the door interrupts him. "Ah. Just in time. Come in, Agent!"

A man in his late 20's, short styled blonde hair, about 5'10, and wearing casual clothes steps into the room. Rose can't help but wonder where she has seen him before.

"Agent Reyn. Thank you for having me here", says the man shaking the elder's hand.

"Agent, I would like you to meet one of our best agents here", says Mark as he gestures towards Rose. "Agent Lee, meet Le-"

"Yes. I know who you are", interrupts Rose.

"Uh. You do?" asks the confused man.

"You're Agent Leon Kennedy. You're like one of the major talks the girls do around here", replies Rose as she gestures to some woman out the window where they seem to be watching gawking at him rather than doing their paperwork. "Besides, you're famous. Everyone knows who you are and what you have done".

"Well, guess I didn't need my introduction after all, huh?" Leon chuckles.

"WELL!" speaks Mark clapping his hands. "Rose, he'll be working with you on this case".

"What? I'm fine by myself", Rose looks at Leon, wondering why he was really here.

"Rose. This is a big case. You're going to die out there if you don't have someone with you!" replies an angry senior agent.

"But-"

"No buts. You're going with him on this case. That's final", Mark states his final decision.

Sighing, she takes her jacket and walks towards the well-known agent. "Well, it seems like you and I are stuck together now, Agent Kennedy".

"It seems so", replies the smirking agent.

"Well, come on. The sooner we get to this thing, the better I have a chance of having a vacation", says Rose as she walks out the office with Leon behind her.

"You're in it now. There's no going back", says Leon as they both head out the building. _Ada….are you behind all this?_


End file.
